


Porn Stars

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Steve is a porn star, Tony is one too, Top Steve Rogers, bareback, do not copy without permission, pornography au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony Stark is in a bind.  With SI locked in a federal investigation and his assets and money tied up while it's going on, he needs money.  Luckily for him, Steve Rogers, owner of Stars and Stripes Pornography, is hiring.  Tony likes sex so he figures, why not get paid for it?  It certainly doesn't hurt that Steve Rogers is one fine piece of man.just shameless smut





	Porn Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's still October 1 where I am so yay, I got one of my kinktober fics done on time! 
> 
> In this AU, Tony was kidnapped, but he never built the Iron Man suit. He was rescued, and upon his return SI was under investigation due to Stane's actions. This was just an excuse for Steve to be a porn star and introduce Tony to the industry. On that note, I do not work in the porn industry so this is all fantasy. Just roll with it.
> 
> enjoy! This is my first Stony!
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony Stark was nervous, which was stupid. Tony Stark didn’t get nervous, especially about sex. He was a sex connoisseur. He loved sex. Men, women, whatever gender, he didn’t care. He enjoyed sex and he enjoyed making sure his partner or partners had a good time.

He’d never had sex with a porn star in front of cameras though. Porn stars, yeah, he’d definitely done them before—in the privacy of his penthouse. And sure, he had sex tapes—who didn’t—but those were for his own personal needs, not for the world.

So how the hell did he find himself standing before the warehouse that held ‘Stars and Stripes Pornography’—what a stupid name, Jesus—willing to bend over and take it from some pretty boy porn star in front of cameras?

Well, quite simply, his assets were tied up after the market crash and he needed money. Tech companies weren’t touching him during the federal investigation into Stark Industries—fuck you, Stane, rot in hell you son of a bitch—so he found himself standing there, outside the warehouse, staring up at the logo that looked like a shield with a rather American flair and his clean medical report in hand. 

Tony blew out a breath and rolled his shoulders, walking through the heavy steel door. He was surprised at how light and open the reception area was. He swallowed hard, glancing around. There was no one there, though he saw a casting couch and couldn’t help but think of the many porn videos he had watched of supposed ‘casting calls’. 

Would he be doing that?

“You must be Mr. Stark,” a voice said. Tony spun and was very glad he had years of practice controlling his face for the press. The man standing in the doorway was tall, wearing a shirt that was at least four sizes too small, straining across the most impressive set of muscles Tony had ever seen. His gold hair was swept back and his blue eyes twinkled merrily. His pants seemed to be poured on and Tony had no problem seeing the outline of his cock pressed against the fabric.

Tony recognized Steve Rogers, of course. He had jerked off to the man’s videos for years. Rogers was a top dog in the porn industry, well known for having one of the best studios to work for and just really enjoying his job. 

He just wasn’t expecting him to be so…all _that_ in person.

Tony nodded and plastered a smile on his face. “Yes, but please, call me Tony.”

The smile that flashed on Steve’s face made Tony weak in the knees. Oh, this was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

“Hello, Tony. I’m Steve. Pleasure to meet you,” Steve said, holding his hand out. Tony grasped it and Steve’s bigger hand wrapped around his with a firm but gentle grip.

“Nice to meet you too,” Tony said. Steve gave him that smile again and squeezed his hand.

“This way. Coffee? Tea?” Steve asked, placing his hand on the small of Tony’s back and leading him down a hallway. This close to him, Tony was very aware of how small he was next to Steve. His head maybe came up to the man’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have that body pressing him against a wall, a bed, really any flat surface.

“I love coffee,” Tony said.

Steve laughed and Tony decided he liked that sound. Steve led him to what seemed to be a break room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the room and Tony could barely suppress a moan. Steve seemed to notice given the grin he flashed at Tony.

“You make noises like that for coffee I can’t wait to see what noises I can coax from you on set.”

The last time Tony blushed that hard he was pretty sure he had been seven years old.

Tony coughed. “I’ll have you know I have very discerning tastes when it comes to coffee.”

“Uh huh,” Steve said, sliding a mug of black coffee across the counter to Tony. Tony huffed and took it, taking a small sip and closing his eyes in pleasure.

When he opened them Steve was standing much closer, that stupidly broad chest taking up most of Tony’s field of view. Tony blinked, staring. The shirt was white and clearly well worn, given that it was nearly sheer and Tony could just make out the dark circles of Steve’s nipples through the fabric.

He had the sudden urge to suck on them.

“Let’s take a seat and we can discuss this,” Steve said, gesturing to the table and chairs in the corner. Tony nodded and followed him, his medical report tucked under his arm. He sat down next to Steve, cradling his coffee.

“Here’s my medical report,” Tony said, pushing it across to Steve. Steve nodded his thanks and flipped it open, scanning it briefly. “I’m clean,” Tony added.

Steve hummed, scanning the brief report. “My employees get checked once a month,” he said, “more if someone from an outside studio comes in for a shoot. I’m very cautious with my people.”

Tony looked down at his folded hands. “That’s good.”

Steve flashed him a smile and set Tony’s medical report in a folder that Tony hadn’t seen him pull out. He flipped through some other papers and pulled a pen out. He yanked the cap off with his teeth and Tony was distracted by the sight of Steve’s lips pursed around the end of that pen cap. 

“Alright, Tony. Any hard no’s that you absolutely won’t do?”

Tony’s reputation said he should say no, that he would do anything. But he couldn’t.

He licked his lips and dropped his eyes. “I don’t want to be tied up or blindfolded. And no water.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic look. Tony’s kidnapping two years earlier had made international news, especially after he’d been rescued only to find out his business partner had paid for it and had been selling his weapons behind his back. 

“Those are easily avoided,” Steve said, voice gentle. “Anything else? Do you prefer to top or bottom?”

“I’m good with either,” Tony said, glad Steve wasn’t forcing the issue or offering platitudes. 

Steve flashed him a wicked smile. “And what would you prefer with me?”

Tony’s mouth went dry and he let his eyes sweep over Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck, I want you to press me into a flat surface and fuck me,” Tony said. The corner of Steve’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, a happy laugh escaping his throat.

“Oh, that I can do,” he said, his voice dipping low and making Tony shudder.

He was so screwed. Hopefully by Steve. Hopefully more than once.

Steve marked something on his paper. “We’re both clean. Condom or bare?”

Fuck it, Tony wanted to feel him inside him for hours after.

“Bare,” Tony whispered. Steve’s pupils expanded at the word and he made another mark on his paper.

“How are you at acting? Keep in mind you don’t have to be Oscar worthy.”

Tony couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. “Steve, I’ve been acting in front of crowds since I was four. Usually I just have clothes on.”

Steve grinned. “Fair enough.”

He put everything back in the folder and sat back, stretching out and smirking at the way Tony’s eyes followed him.

“So, as I’m sure you’re aware, Stars and Stripes takes requests from clients and makes porn to suit their fantasy. We’ve recently gotten a request for essentially business suit porn.”

Tony arched his eyebrow. “What you’re telling me is that you want me to be a wealthy business man who gets seduced by his younger male assistant?”

Steve burst out laughing. “Pretty much.”

“Well, that won’t be difficult at all. Especially if you’re my assistant.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark, I’m more than willing to assist you in anything you wish.”

Tony knew his cheeks were flushed and he lowered his head, flashing Steve a demure look. Steve grinned.

“Oh, you’re good at that,” Steve said, getting to his feet. He held his hand out and Tony took it, letting the taller man pull him to his feet. Steve looped his arm around Tony’s waist and Tony decided right then and there he could die happy with that big, buff arm around him.

Holy shit, how was Steve Rogers’ bicep even real?

“Come meet the crew,” Steve said, leading him through the warehouse. It was divided into various sets. Some were in use; Tony could see a beautiful, quite naked, redhead woman getting eaten out by a man with dirty blond hair in an outdoor set, cameras focused on them. He saw a man with a body to rival Steve’s riding a hammer shaped dildo. He recognized the man as Thor, one of Steve’s most popular actors and camboys. He must be doing a session, Tony thought. 

Steve led him slowly, letting him look around and answering questions. He took him to a large set that Tony saw was supposed to be an office. A large window overlooked a large photo of the city and it looked like it could’ve been Tony’s office. A woman with dark hair was sitting on the couch, idly marking a script. A black man checked over the cameras and waved as Steve and Tony walked in.

“Heya, Cap,” the black man said.

“Sam,” Steve said, half rolling his eyes. “This is Tony Stark. Tony, Sam is our head camera op.”

“Pleasure,” Tony said as the two men quickly shook hands. 

Another man walked in with curly hair and glasses shoved on his face. He carried a portable audio board and various microphones.

“Bruce Banner, our audio magician,” Steve said, gesturing to him. Bruce gave him a harried wave and went about setting up microphones in hidden corners. Tony recognized the mics as Stark Tech and knew they would pick up everything. 

“And this is Peggy, our director,” Steve said, stopping Tony in front of the woman on the couch. Peggy looked up at him and Tony was struck by how damn pretty she was.

“Mr. Stark, absolute pleasure to meet you,” she said, giving him a firm handshake. Her British accent threw him but he had no doubt she was an outstanding director. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Tony said, glancing around at everyone. Steve took Tony by the hand and led him to the desk, sitting on the edge of it. 

“No pressure, Tony,” Steve said. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Tony gave him a wry smile. “You are literally the only person who would pay me to do anything right now, Steve. With the federal investigation going on into Stark Industries, I’m a pariah in the workplace. On the plus side, I own my penthouse outright. On the downside, my money is tied up in the investigation, the feds won’t let me touch it until SI is cleared. I currently have a grand total of eighteen dollars in my wallet.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.” He reached into the desk and pulled out a clipboard. “Here’s the contract.”

Tony took it and sat down in the chair, pulling out a pair of reading glasses and perching them on his nose. He ignored everyone in the room as he carefully read it over, initialing where it required. He paused when he saw how much Steve was offering to pay him outright, plus a percentage of online sales. 

“Are you sure about this amount?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve over his glasses.

“Yup,” Steve said easily. “You’ll notice the option to come back and make more. You are a very handsome man, Tony.”

“My name alone is going to get people to pay,” Tony muttered.

“That too,” Peggy said. “You are a celebrity, Mr. Stark. We plan on banking on that status and sharing it with you.”

Tony shrugged and signed his name at the bottom of the page, dating it quickly and shoving it all back to Steve. 

“Well, I’m yours now, boss.”

Steve laughed, handing the contract over to Peggy.

“Here’s the script,” Peggy said, passing Tony a thin bunch of papers. “We start filming in an hour. Go with Steve and go over it.”

Tony nodded and followed Steve to a green room. That redhead he’d seen earlier was sitting at the table, wearing only a pair of black panties and nothing else. She was eating chocolate and looked up when they entered.

“Hey, Nat,” Steve said, pulling a chair out for Tony. Tony sat down and the woman slid him a chocolate bar.

“Thanks,” Tony said, peeling the wrapper and taking a bite. He groaned, it was damn good dark chocolate.

“How was the shoot?” Steve asked, pouring Tony another coffee.

“Wonderful. Clint put his mouth to good use,” she said. “New actor or client?”

“Natasha, this is Tony Stark. New actor.”

Natasha arched her eyebrow and shook his hand. “Welcome to Stars and Stripes.”

“Thank you,” Tony said, flipping idly through the script. “There’s not much here, Steve.”

“We generally don’t work much with an actual script,” Steve said, pushing Tony’s coffee to him. “We have an outline of the scene, but we want it to feel natural.”

Tony nodded, reading over the scene. It wouldn’t be difficult. In fact, Tony was fairly certain this exact scene had played out between him and more than one of his secretaries back in the day. 

Well, except for the fact that Steve was certainly no secretary and much bigger than anyone who had worked for him in the past. 

And, you know, decidedly male.

“Alright, I got this,” Tony said, folding up the script and tucking it away.

“You bring the suit like I asked?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, the Tom Ford is in my car,” Tony said, getting to his feet. “Try to keep the come stains off it, please? I can’t afford dry cleaning at the moment.”

Natasha snorted, covering her mouth as Steve laughed.

“Oh, Mr. Stark, I plan on you being very, _very_ naked by the time either one of us starts to come.”

Tony felt his cheeks stain as he walked by. “Sounds like a plan, Mr. Rogers.”

:::

Tony sat at the desk, typing idly at the computer. Sam Wilson stood behind him, camera hovering over his shoulder. Another man Tony had been introduced to—Phil, he thought his name was—stood near the door with another camera. A blonde woman named Sharon held the third camera, waiting silently. Bruce stood next to Peggy, headphones over his ears, little audio board hanging from a harness around his chest.

Tony knew he’d seen Phil before; he had done a couple of army themed films with Steve and Tony knew the man was hung under his jeans. He kept pecking away at his keyboard, ignoring the cameras as he always did.

They were shooting. He was officially in a porn video.

Suck on that, Howard.

Tony had to bite back a snort at that thought. Yeah, he shouldn’t be thinking about his long dead dad while getting ready to be dicked down by the biggest, buffest, blond man he’d ever seen.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” Tony called, not looking up from the computer.

“Mr. Stark, I have those analyses you asked for,” Steve said. Tony looked up and sucked in a breath. Steve wore a dark blue suit. It clearly wasn’t as expensive or custom tailored like Tony’s, but it fit him well. His shirt strained across his chest and Steve smiled angelically as he leaned closer to Tony, sliding a folder across the mahogany desk.

“Thank you. Steve, right?” Tony asked, pulling the folder close and opening it. He rifled through the pages.

“That’s right, Mr. Stark.” Steve sounded so pleased that Tony knew his name. “I just started for you two weeks ago.”

Tony hummed, closing the folder and looking up at him. “Well, I know you can deliver folders to me with impeccable grace. What else can you do?”

Steve perched on the edge of the desk, Sharon circling with the camera as he leaned forward. “Mr. Stark, I can do whatever you need.”

Tony licked his lips, a smirk crossing his face. “Whatever I need, hmm?”

“Whatever you need.” 

Steve’s hand inched closer to his, broad, calloused fingers crawling up Tony’s burgundy red suit jacket. Tony tilted his head back, focusing on the young man sitting on his desk. His eyes dropped to Steve’s groin, well fitted slacks clearly starting to tent.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about a promotion,” Steve murmured, discreetly spreading his legs.

“Didn’t you just get hired? Already bucking for a promotion, are you?”

“I assure you, Mr. Stark, I’m very good at what I do. I can do whatever you want, whatever you need. Don’t you think that deserves a promotion?”

Tony snorted, eyes falling onto Steve’s groin again. “Convince me.”

Steve smirked, sitting back. “With pleasure, sir.”

Tony felt like he’d been punched in the gut with those words. Oh, he liked it when this big, blond man called him ‘sir’. 

Steve nearly launched himself over the desk, pushing Tony’s plush chair back and nearly shoving Sam over as the man scrambled to get out of the way. Tony let out a startled laugh, clutching the arms of the chair as it hit the wall. Steve fell to his knees in front of Tony, hands braced on his thighs. Tony’s cock stood at attention under his pants, straining against the zip.

“I’ll show you how good I can be,” Steve whispered, mouthing along Tony’s thigh. Tony’s head fell back and he moaned. He was vaguely aware of Phil’s camera moving closer to him but the cameras didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the man between his legs.

Steve kissed the bulge under Tony’s pants, breathing hotly over the fabric. Tony whined, knuckles going white as he clutched at the chair.

Fuck, he was going to embarrass himself in front of all these people by popping off like a damn teenager getting his first blow job under the bleachers at a football game.

“I really hope you locked the door,” Tony gasped out.

Steve winked at him, the camera zooming in on his face. “I told your secretary that you’d be busy for the next two hours.”

“Two hours?” Tony asked, voice breathy. 

Steve just grinned, kissing the bulge in front of him again. He stood up, towering over Tony. With Tony in his chair and Steve standing up, it put Steve’s cock at face level. Tony’s nostrils flared as he stared at the tent in Steve’s trousers. He swore he could smell Steve’s musk and his mouth watered. 

Steve pulled Tony to his feet, hands running over his body and pushing his suit jacket off. He tossed it to the side, smoothing his hands over Tony’s chest, fingers undoing the buttons quickly.

Tony covered his hands, heart suddenly pounding under his chest. He swallowed hard, not wanting to break character but he was nervous.

“I have a lot of scars,” he said, voice soft. He knew the mics were picking it up.

Steve squeezed his hands, eyes soft and understanding. He leaned down and kissed Tony, sealing their lips together. Tony closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. Steve’s lips were plush and soft, warm and wet, and Tony made a soft noise of want.

Somehow it didn’t feel like they were acting.

“I don’t mind,” Steve whispered. “The scars mean you survived.”

Tony rested his head against Steve’s shoulder, hands resting on his trim waist. He nodded, letting out a long breath.

“I’ve got you,” Steve whispered, breath wafting over Tony’s ear. 

“Okay. Okay, let’s do this,” Tony said, straightening his shoulders. “You were going to show me why you deserve a promotion.”

Steve smiled, his eyes still gentle. “So I was. I think I’ll start….here.” Steve deftly unbuttoned Tony’s shirt, pushing the silk back over his shoulders. He was quick to pull it off so it didn’t restrain Tony at all and he tossed it to join Tony’s jacket.

Tony’s chest was riddled with scars, mostly from his kidnapping and torture. Steve blew a breath out of his nose and kissed a particularly deep scar on his chest, tongue flicking over the smooth skin. Tony gasped, his hand coming up to fist in Steve’s hair and keep him pressed against his body.

Steve hummed against his chest, moving from scar to scar, leaving a trail of saliva between each of them.

Tony’s cock was painfully hard in his pants. 

“Steve,” Tony moaned. He felt hands at his belt, fingers tugging at the expensive leather and pulling it from the loops. Tony heard it hit the ground but couldn’t focus on it. He let out a strangled moan when Steve’s arms tightened around his thighs and he found himself in the air. Steve lifted him and spun, setting him on the desk and standing between his legs.

“Jesus,” Tony gasped.

“I prefer Steve, if you’re going to call out names when I go down on you.”

Tony stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing. He shoved playfully at Steve’s shoulder. “That was fucking awful.”

“You loved it,” Steve said, yanking Tony’s loafers off and tossing them aside. It took some maneuvering to get Tony’s pants off and soon he sat on the desk in nothing but his silk briefs, barely covering his dick and with a growing wet spot at the tip. 

Tony was vaguely aware of Sam zooming in on his dick and it twitched. He couldn’t help it; he did have a bit of a performance kink.

Steve smirked and kissed the tip, tongue running over the wet spot on Tony’s briefs. Tony groaned, head falling back.

“I think I’ve been a good assistant, Mr. Stark,” Steve purred. “Think I deserve an award.”

“You’ve been a great assistant. A plus. Highly recommended.”

Steve hooked his thumb on Tony’s underwear and together they pulled them down. Steve let out a sigh at the first sight of Tony’s dick.

“If I knew that was what you were hiding under those suits, I would’ve torn them off of you a long time ago,” Steve moaned, opening his mouth and swallowing Tony down. 

Tony cried out, fisting his hand in Steve’s blond hair. Steve’s mouth was hot and wet and Tony could feel the head of his dick hit the back of his throat.

“Oh, you’re good at that,” Tony whispered, hips working slowly. Steve opened his mouth wider, relaxing his throat and letting Tony fuck up into his mouth.

Phil’s camera was focused on Steve’s lips and Tony’s cock disappearing into his mouth. Sharon’s was focused on Tony’s face and Sam was getting various angles of the action.

“I’m not going to last long,” Tony gasped out. It had been a long time since he’d had sex and he was very on edge at the moment.

Steve hummed around him and doubled his efforts, tongue laving at Tony’s slit. Tony keened, one hand braced on the desk, the other still fisted in Steve’s hair. His hips jerked.

“Steve,” he cried out in warning, but Steve only swallowed him deeper, burying his nose in the curls at the base of Tony’s cock. The cameras moved closer and Tony’s back arched as he came, Steve’s name echoing off the walls as he spent himself down Steve’s throat.

Steve swallowed, throat working as he drank everything Tony offered. One hand fondled Tony’s balls, feeling them tighten and contract in his hand. Tony sagged back against the desk, nearly knocking the keyboard off the desk. He watched through lidded eyes as Steve pulled back once he was sure Tony was done. He smirked up at Tony and opened his mouth, proving that he’d swallowed everything. He made sure the cameras got a good angle on his empty mouth and swollen lips, his eyes never leaving Tony’s.

“Fuck,” Tony panted, grabbing Steve by the tie and hauling him up. He crushed their lips together, licking into his mouth and chasing the taste of his own spend on Steve’s tongue. Steve groaned into the kiss, hips pressing forward. Tony could feel the heat rolling off his covered erection and he wanted nothing more than to have that cock inside him

“Fuck me,” Tony growled, biting Steve’s lip. 

“With pleasure,” Steve said, pupils blown so wide that Tony almost couldn’t see the blue in them at all.

“And cut,” Peggy’s voice cut through the haze in Tony’s mind. He whined, clinging to Steve.

“Just a quick camera set,” Peggy said, offering Tony a smile. Steve nuzzled Tony’s neck and took his hand, placing it on his dick. 

“Just fondle me,” Steve whispered in his ear. “Enough to keep me this hard but not enough to send me over the edge.”

Tony gladly complied, cupping and stroking Steve’s cock through his pants. He could feel the shape of him, the heat from him, and he couldn’t wait to have that inside him.

He was only peripherally aware of Phil setting up a camera on the floor at Steve’s feet.

“What’s that cam for?” Tony asked.

“Well, I’m going to bend you over this desk and fuck you. That is one of our viewers’ favorite angles, pointed straight up so they get a perfect view of my dick pounding your ass.”

“Oh, that’s definitely a good angle,” Tony said breathlessly. Steve laughed and sealed their lips together again. Tony sighed happily into the kiss, hand still idly playing with Steve through his pants.

“And we’re set,” Peggy said.

Steve nodded at her and repositioned himself in the same place he’d been when she’d called cut. 

“Roll record,” Peggy said to her camera ops and Bruce. Sam, Phil, and Sharon all gave her a thumbs up after they hit record on the cameras. Bruce nodded when he had pressed record. All three cameras focused on the clapper in Peggy’s hand as she snapped it.

“Action.”

Steve stood up straight and Tony’s fingers worked at his shirt, frantic to get it off and see all that glorious skin that the fabric kept hidden from him. Steve laughed, helping him by toeing his shoes off.

“If you want this promotion I need to see you naked right the fuck now,” Tony said, shoving Steve’s pants down. He wore his trademark America themed underwear, a big star right over his dick and straining to hide the sight from Tony. 

“God bless America,” Tony muttered, making Steve laugh as he grabbed the waistband of the underwear and yanked them down. He took a moment to just stare because Steve Rogers’ cock was certainly worth staring at. It wasn’t like Tony had never seen it before—hell, some of Tony’s favorite porn videos to watch involved Steve—but he never imagined he’d get to see it in person. Without a screen between them it was far more perfect than Tony had even dreamed.

“Like what you see, boss?” Steve drawled, striking a pose for Tony.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Tony reached out and brushed his knuckles up the underside of Steve’s cock, both men moaning at the touch.

“Lube,” Tony said. “We need lube right now.” He hopped off the desk and started rifling through the drawers, letting out a victorious yell when he found a half full bottle of lube. Steve smirked and plucked it from his fingers, stepping up and pressing Tony back into the desk. 

“Turn around, sir,” Steve said, his lips grazing Tony’s. Tony whined and spun, bracing his elbows on the desk and presenting his ass to Steve. 

“Look at you,” Steve whispered, grabbing handfuls of Tony’s ass and squeezing. “God, you have a great ass.”

“Thank you,” Tony said. “Now get to work if you want that promotion.”

Steve laughed and popped the lid on the lube. He used one hand to spread Tony’s cheeks and dribbled the lube right against his pucker. Tony groaned, his head falling forward as the cold lube made his asshole twitch. 

“Steve,” he whispered. Steve hooked his foot around Tony’s chair and pulled it close, sitting down to put his face at the perfect level of Tony’s ass. He rubbed his finger through the lube, pressing against Tony’s hole. Tony whined, rocking back onto Steve’s finger.

Steve bit the meat of Tony’s ass and pushed his finger in, making sure the camera had a perfect view of his puckered ring swallowing his finger.

“You take my finger so well,” Steve purred. “I can’t wait to see how you take my cock.”

Tony moaned, sweat beading across his back. Steve chuckled, bending over Tony and licking the sweat off his back. 

Steve pressed his chest against Tony’s back, letting his not insignificant weight push him into the desk. Tony moaned, eyes rolling back. Steve’s weight pushing him down was everything he ever wanted.

Well, he really wanted Steve’s cock, but the second finger he was sliding in was a good start.

Steve panted against his ear, hips twisted to the side so the cameras could still see Tony’s hole even with his body mostly covering the smaller man. He spread his fingers apart inside Tony, the muscles twitching and contracting as he stretched his rim. 

Tony whined and writhed, gripping the desk hard. His cock was slowly hardening again, twitching and filling as Steve worked a third finger in.

God, it had been so long. He hadn’t been with anyone since before he had been kidnapped, and now Steve was playing him like a fucking fiddle.

It was spectacular. 

Steve was spectacular.

“Steve,” Tony said, his voice rising into a whine.

“You ready?” Steve whispered against his back, teeth grazing skin. “I’m not a small man, Mr. Stark.”

“I know, I know. I want it,” Tony babbled. 

The cameras were forgotten. The other people in the room were forgotten. The only thing that mattered was Steve.

“Steve!”

Steve pulled away, making Tony whine until he heard the snap of the lube lid. He turned his head just enough to see Steve squirt lube directly onto his cock and use his hand to spread it around, palming the head of his dick.

Tony whined, breathing hard. His chest was pressed against the desk, the keyboard pressing into his shoulder. Steve pulled him up with one hand and used his other to sweep everything off the desk, including the computer monitor. Tony let out a surprised moan, pressing back into Steve. He could feel his cock twitching against his back and he wanted it in him yesterday.

Steve pushed him down and Tony went willingly, chest pressed back against the desk. Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and aimed it right at Tony’s entrance. Tony moaned at the feel of that thick head pressing against his hole and he shouted Steve’s name to the room as that thick cock spread his hole, pushing deeper and deeper inside him until he felt Steve’s hips pressed right up against his ass.

“Oh God, oh my God,” Tony babbled, trying to rock back onto Steve’s cock.

Steve huffed out a laugh against his back, breath wafting over Tony’s hair. “You feel so good,” Steve breathed, slowly drawing his cock out until only the head remained in. “So fucking good.” He snapped his hips forward, drawing a shriek from Tony as he found his prostate with unerring accuracy. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony chanted, cock bouncing with every thrust from Steve. Precome leaked from his cock, dripping down to the camera set beneath them. Steve put his hands on Tony’s hips, holding him steady as he slammed into Tony’s willing and hot body.

Tony keened, cock rubbing occasionally against the front of the mahogany desk. He writhed on Steve’s cock, sensations overwhelming him. Steve threw his head back, Tony’s name escaping his lips like a prayer. 

Steve’s thick length was perfect, as far as Tony was concerned. He was stretched just enough to enjoy the burn, he was long enough to make Tony nearly cry with pleasure. 

His cock was stiff again, bouncing every time Steve slammed into him. He was close again. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come twice in such a short time period. 

Steve was a fucking professional and damn good at his job. 

“Are you close?” Steve panted in his ear. Both of them were slick with sweat, lube and precome dripping between their legs. 

“Y-ye-yeah,” Tony stuttered, eyes closed and face flushed with pleasure. Tony had no doubt Steve could feel his walls flutter and contract around him, signifying how close he was to orgasm.

Steve pressed an open mouthed kiss against Tony’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin.

“Come for me,” Steve said, rolling his hips and finding Tony’s prostate.

Tony nearly screamed Steve’s name as he came, thick ropes of come spattering against the desk and hitting the lens of the camera beneath him. Steve moaned, biting down on Tony’s neck as he tightened around his cock.

“Tony,” Steve cried out, lifting one hand off Tony’s hip to turn his head and slot their lips together. They panted together, tongues dancing as Steve rammed into him, balls slapping against Tony’s pert ass.

Steve shouted into Tony’s mouth as he came, seed painting the inside of Tony’s walls. Tony moaned, sucking Steve’s lip into his mouth. He could feel every pulse and twitch of Steve’s cock, every spurt of his come inside him.

They didn’t move for a moment, both breathing hard as they came back to earth. Steve reached back and pulled the chair close, wrapping one arm around Tony and sitting down with Tony still on his cock. Tony let out a quiet laugh, sagging in Steve’s arms.

Steve held him up without complaint, both men breathing together. Tony’s head fell back against Steve’s shoulder. He honestly felt like he could sleep right here and it was a novel feeling. 

“So, do I get the promotion?” Steve asked, voice full of cheeky confidence.

Tony burst out laughing.

“Consider yourself promoted.”

“And cut,” Peggy said, smiling. “That’s a wrap, boys.”

Tony watched as the camera ops popped out memory cards and handed them to Bruce. Phil knelt at their feet and Tony blushed when he saw his come staining the lens.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he said, cheeks red.

Phil just smiled wryly at him, pulling a pack of lens wipes out and deftly cleaning Tony’s spunk off it. “Believe me, it’s not the first time these cameras have been covered in bodily fluids,” he said dryly, getting to his feet. The crew quickly cleaned up and Peggy left a cooler and a bag on the couch.

“We’ll edit it together,” Bruce said, securing all the memory cards in his bag. “Should be done by Friday.”

“Sounds good,” Peggy said, clapping Sam on the shoulder as he walked out. “Talk to Scott about music. I think he and Luis already have some tracks ready to go.”

Bruce nodded and walked out, Sharon on his heels. Peggy offered Tony and Steve another smile and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Tony sagged against Steve, one hand covering Steve’s larger one. “How’d I do?” Tony mumbled.

“You were perfect,” Steve whispered in his ear, lips grazing his skin. 

Tony smiled. “If anyone was perfect it was you. And your cock.”

Steve laughed quietly, hugging Tony to him. “Why thank you.”

Finally, the peeled apart, Tony gasping as Steve’s cock slipped free. Steve watched avidly as he clenched his hole to keep his seed in. Steve walked to the couch and pulled out a couple of hand towels. He helped Tony wipe down and pull his underwear back on. Tony flopped onto the couch, still loose and listless from two back to back orgasms.

Steve opened the cooler and pulled out a Gatorade, passing one to Tony before taking one for himself and sitting next to him. Tony opened the bottle and drank half of it in one go.

“Important thing you learn is to keep hydrated and hide snacks everywhere,” Steve said, passing Tony a pack of almonds. Tony tore into them, devouring them quickly. Steve lounged next to him, one arm across Tony’s shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence, bodies pressed together.

“I don’t want to seem presumptuous here,” Steve started.

“You’ve had your dick in my ass,” Tony said, blinking up at him with a half-smile. “Not presumptuous at all.”

Steve laughed, brushing his nose across Tony’s hair. “Anyway, dinner?”

Tony grinned at him. “I’d love dinner.”

Steve smiled back. “Great, that’s great.”

“This could be the start of a beautiful thing, Steve,” Tony said.

:::

The next week, Tony found himself back at the warehouse. He had a skip in his step as he trotted through the reception area, waving at Natasha as he walked by. Steve had called him and asked him to swing by as soon as he could. Since he didn’t have anything else happening, he had left immediately.

He knocked on the door to Steve’s office and smiled as Steve gestured for him to come in. He flopped into the chair, letting his eyes roam over Steve’s body.

Fuck, that man was pretty. 

They had been to dinner pretty much every night since that first day. They’d had sex without the cameras and it was just as magical. 

Steve smiled at him and leaned across the desk for a kiss. Tony happily complied and hummed when Steve passed him an envelope. Tony arched his eyebrow but Steve just smiled.

“Open it.”

Tony did, staring at the check.

“That’s your percentage of sales from the first 48 hours that the video was up for sale,” Steve said, a smile on his face.

“Oh. Wow.”

“You’re a very popular man,” Steve said.

Tony had watched the video with Steve and the other team members before it went live online. It had been good, expertly edited together, showing perfect angles of everything they’d done. 

“So, on that, I’d like to offer you a contract with us,” Steve said. “The last one you signed was for that one film. I’d like to hire you as an actor.”

“You want me to be a porn star?” Tony asked.

“Tony, sweetheart, you already are,” Steve said.

Tony laughed, pulling the contract to him and signing his name with a flourish. 

“So, what’s my next film?” Tony asked, a roguish grin on his face.

Steve’s face broke into a wicked smile. “Well, you haven’t met Bucky yet, but I have plans for the two of you.”

Tony grinned at him, cock twitching in anticipation.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
